Knights And Bowslingers
by GoldGuardian2418
Summary: With the help of the Knight and Bowslinger Senseis, Katie creates her first two Imaginators. Done as a request for KatieMae77. :)


**KatieMae77, who owns Sky and Dawn, asked for this one. Here you go, Amiga! Enjoy! :)**

 **Skylanders belongs to Activision. I own nothing.**

* * *

 **Knights And Bowslingers**

Katie found herself in Skylanders Academy when she opened her eyes and she sat down by one of the many fountains in the Academy, pulling an Air Creation Crystal and a Light Creation Crystal out of her pocket, holding them in her hands. Ever since she had met some of her friends' Imaginators, she began to want to create her own Imaginators, but as she had never down it before, she wasn't certain how to do so.

As she stared at the crystals and sighed, two hands suddenly picked her up from behind and she jumped with a squeak as green arms held her and amused chuckles reached her ears and she turned to see who had surprised her. Her eyes widened at seeing the six senseis that now formed a circle around her. Ro-Bow, who had been the one that surprised her, gently set her on her feet, ruffling her hair in affection. Wolfgang and Buckshot chuckled at seeing that while Wild Storm, Blastertron, and Ambush just watched, although the Life Knight Sensei came a bit closer to the girl. "Are you alright, Katie?" He asked in concern.

She smiled. "Yes," she said.

Wolfgang noticed the crystals in her hand. "You were staring pretty hard at those, kid," he said.

"Have you created them?" Buckshot asked curiously.

Katie looked away and shook her head. "I…I've never…I…I'm not sure how," she admitted.

Ro-Bow placed a hand on her shoulder, concerned for his Air Portal Master. "Do you know what battle class you wish your Imaginators to be?" He asked curiously.

She nodded. "I want the Air one to be a bowslinger and the Light one to be a knight," she said.

That piqued everyone's interest. "Inquiry: Would Air Portal Master like assistance?" Blastertron asked.

Katie looked at them in surprise. "Would…Would you guys really do that?" She asked hopefully.

"Of course," Ro-Bow said instantly as Wolfgang and Buckshot both nodded.

"My fellow knights and I would be more than willing to assist as well," Ambush said.

The Air Portal Master felt better as the six guided her to the Cradle of Creation and she first placed the Air Creation Crystal on the portal and selected the Bowslinger constellation. The three Knight Senseis kindly stepped back while the three Bowslinger Senseis came closer to watch.

Katie smiled as she selected a doe deer head, blue human eyes, winged ears, Ninjini chest, ninja arms, adventure's legs, glided bow, warrior's ponytail, fine-feathered shoulder guards, bird arm guards, winged greaves leg guards, and feathered wings before selecting white, blue, teal, bluish-greyish, and bluish-lightish purplish colors for the new Imaginator, who she now named Sky and selected the catchphrase before pressing 'Play." As the area lit up brightly, the new Imaginator named Sky jumped down from the portal. "You're no match for the air!" She exclaimed with a smile and turned to the four looking at her. Seeing Katie, her eyes lit up and she hugged her. "Thank you, my Portal Master," she said gratefully.

"You're welcome," said the Air Portal Master, tickled pink about successfully creating her first Imaginator.

"Welcome, Sky," Ro-Bow said warmly to the new bowslinger.

She looked at him and the other two, her eyes lighting up again. "Three bowslinger senseis?" She asked in excitement, making them smile as they saw she was eager to learn. As they introduced themselves to Sky, Katie placed the Light Creation crystal on the portal and watched the three Knight Senseis come closer to watch as she selected the Knight constellation and then selected an equestrian head, glowy white eyes, pretty fly ears, crop top chest, ninja arms, scale mail legs, angel sword, queen's gem, spacey armor shoulder guards, bird arm guards, knight leg armor, and feathered wings. She then selected the colors gold, yellow, white, very light brown, and light orange, smiling when she saw the result. She typed in the name 'Dawn' and then selected Dawn's catchphrase before pressing 'Play.'

"Shining through the light!" Dawn exclaimed as she did a front flip off the portal and landed in front of her Portal Master, opening her eyes and taking a small step back in surprise, but then a smile came to her face. "Portal Master?" She asked hopefully.

Katie nodded. "That's me," she said, smiling as Dawn hugged her happily and then saw the three knight senseis, looking at them in awe. Ambush chuckled, gently patting her head. "Are you ready to learn, young one?" He asked.

She eagerly nodded and Katie smiled at Sky eagerly mimicked the stances of the three bowslinger senseis, letting her arrows fly and hitting the targets dead center each time, surprising the three, who smiled. "Katie, you've created a fast learner for us," Wolfgang said with a smile.

"We're going to have to give her some harder challenges," Buckshot said, also smiling.

Sky was almost jumping up and down in excitement at hearing that, making Ro-Bow chuckle before he kneeled down and caught the Imaginator in his arms and began playfully poking her sides, which made her giggle and she ran quickly to Katie, who giggled herself before Buckshot grabbed her and tickled her, making it impossible for the girl to protect Sky from Ro-Bow's tickle attack.

Ambush chuckled lightly as he saw that and turned back to Dawn, who was swinging her sword as Blastertron had showed her before performing a complicated sword trick with that Wild Storm had shown her. "Both Sky and Dawn have the same eagerness to learn as Katie does," he said to himself.

He suddenly felt a knee sweep and hit the ground with a grunt of surprise as Dawn stood over him with her sword pointed at him, but about four inches away from his face, smiling hugely. "I bested you, Master Ambush," she said, a giggle escaping her.

He chuckled. "Wild Storm. Blastertron," he said. "What should I do with her?"

The two chuckled as they caught on their fellow Knight's train of thought. "Statement: Sounds like a tickle torture is due," said Blastertron.

Dawn squeaked when Ambush picked her up. "Exactly," he said with a grin before he had her squealing with laughter from just poking her sides. His fellow Knights joined in to help him, none of them or the others seeing Master Eon watching with a chuckle before seeing Katie manage to get away from Buckshot as Sky got away from Ro-Bow and Dawn got away from the Knight Senseis, but that didn't last long as the Air Portal Master and her Imaginators began running with the six senseis hot on their trail and the three were soon in the senseis' clutches once again and being tickled playfully once more.

* * *

 **Please leave a review, but no flames!**

 **GoldGuardian2418**


End file.
